


who needs romance, anyways?

by slappybappy



Series: Rustralia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff (kinda? sorta? not really), Implied Sexual Content, Implied one-sided attraction, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappybappy/pseuds/slappybappy
Summary: Jett might’ve just liked the kissing, touching and makeout sessions, but Ivan hoped that wasn’t the case.//yet another drabble, but like shorter and badly written this time





	who needs romance, anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell my story title ideas are running out already

Maybe it was the secrecy that Jett liked. Or maybe he genuinely liked him. Either way, Ivan enjoyed their little game, too.

Jett was straddling him, one hand on the wall behind them, the other tangled in his hair. Ivan slid his own hand down from the back of Jett’s head, to the back of his neck, lowering his other hand down to his thigh, gently tracing circles on it and smiling slightly when he felt the fabric of Jett’s boxers under his hand for a moment. He’d have fun taking them off later.

Then, the doorknob started to turn.

Jett jumped off him, grinning cheekily, dropping to the floor and quickly rolling under the bed, hurriedly grabbing his shirt and shorts off the floor on the way. Ivan quickly turned so he was facing away from the door, pulling his blanket up to his chin to hide that his shirt was gone. 

Ivan’s older sister, Katyusha, stood in the doorway. “Brother..?” Her voice started off loud and cherry, but quieted down when she noticed he was ‘asleep’. After what felt like an eternity, she closed the door again, the light leaking through from the hallway disappearing with her, plunging the room into darkness again.

But Ivan didn’t mind, because Jett was already coming out from under his bed, his smile still in place, his hair somehow even messier than before.

And Ivan just smiled back as Jett climbed back on top of him, and pressed their lips together again.

It was definitely the secrecy, the feeling of sneaking around, that Jett liked, but Ivan couldn’t help but hope that maybe Jett really did like him.

Because Ivan knew he liked Jett. A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t edit this one either 😔🙏


End file.
